


Ancient Persian Asshats for Feminism

by Mosca



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Cookies, Gen, Judaism, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: Alexis makes hamantaschen for her high school World Cultures Day assignment. And for feminism.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Ancient Persian Asshats for Feminism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



> Set in season 3, while Alexis is finishing high school. Thanks to k for the beta!

“Hamantaschen,” Alexis pronounces for Twyla for like the fortieth time. She’s keeping herself as patient as possible because Twyla is doing her a big favor by letting her bake the cookies in the cafe. 

"Are you sure it’s kosher to make them with a log of pre-made sugar cookie dough?” Twyla asks.

Alexis picks up the wrapper and finds the U symbol. “You know, I hadn’t thought about that, but look, kosher!”

“No, I mean, don’t you think you should be making them from scratch?” Twyla says.

“I think I should be making them so they taste good when I’m done,” Alexis says. “I worked really hard on my poster and my outfit. And Mrs. Schitt already said she’s proud of me for exploring my culture in a creative and personal way.” Alexis beams; that had meant a lot, especially since she hadn’t realized she even had a culture until Mrs. Schitt brought it up.

Twyla frowns like this is the kind of high school decision that has resulted in her career as a diner waitress. “Well, they smell really good,” she says diplomatically.

“I haven’t had Hamantaschen since the Hebrew school Purim festival when I was eleven,” Alexis says. “You know, carbs. But they’re yummy.”

Twyla looks at Alexis for a moment, as if she also did not realize until just now that Alexis has a culture. “So they’re a holiday thing?”

“Only the _best_ holiday,” Alexis says. “There’s this hot Jewish girl named Esther, and she lives in this country where they want to kill all the Jews, which is, like, a major theme of Jewish holidays. Anyway, everyone is afraid and doesn’t know what to do, but Esther steps up and seduces the King. So she becomes the queen and she’s like, ‘Oops, forgot to mention, I’m Jewish, so now you can’t kill my people or you’re, like, a hypocrite.’ And she changes the way the King sees the world, because he loves her.”

“That’s a good story,” Twyla says. “Kind of like the time my cousin got a meth kingpin to fall in love with her so he wouldn’t take a hit out on her mom’s dealer. That was scary, but it had a happy ending…”

The oven timer dings, and Alexis takes the cookies out of the oven. They smell like a C+, maybe even a B-.


End file.
